


Tiny Bubbles

by squidgie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-02 00:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17877626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: Rodney's had a hard day, knows John is off having an equally challenging time, and all he wants to do is climb into the tub and relax.





	Tiny Bubbles

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Fan_Flashworks](http://fan_flashworks.dreamwidth.org) prompt: "Throw". Originally published on DW 2/20/19.

Rodney McKay had just left the labs after what he considered to be one of the most trying days of the expedition so far. Not that there were Wraith or Genii involved. No, the work day that he'd had was more of a ball of frustration wrapped in a thick layer of stupidity brought on by some recent Earth personnel, and then topped with a sparkling bow of asinine regulations. He'd had to miss out on lunch with Sheppard, but knew that his partner was going through just as much with this new batch of Marines. He sighed as he neared his quarters, and tossed his laptop to the empty chair. While a hot bath wouldn't be the same as crawling under the covers with John, it might still do him wonders.  
  
He debated taking off the radio, but knew that he needed to stay ready in case one of the newbies tried to blow up the city. Again. So instead, he left it on as he gingerly stepped out of his boots, unbuttoned his pants and let them puddle at his feet, and then took the black t-shirt from over his head. He smiled as he looked at it; it was one of Sheppard's that he'd stolen. Not on purpose, but when you run out of your quarters because some idiot had engaged one part of the city's space drive and threatened to turn the city upside down, he didn't have a chance to figure out whose clothes were whose.  
  
As he rubbed his face, Rodney walked into the bathroom where he thought on the controls for a perfect 38 degrees and knew he'd be adding in some of the bubbly salts that Teyla had gifted him at the last harvest ceremony. He heard a strange sound, then dropped his hands to his sides, and saw...  
  
"Sheppard?"  
  
"Well hello to you, too, Rodney," John drawled.  
  
John was already in the tub, filled up at least part way, like he was expecting Rodney's company, with what was clearly Rodney's stash of bath salts mixed in. At least that was what he figured it must be, with the scent of the Athosian equivalent of peaches and apples.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Rodney asked as John pulled the loofa out from underneath the bubbles and slowly dragged it over his neck. Rodney secretly cursed the bubbles because they hid John's sculpted chest, the dark hair that Rodney loved to draw his fingers over, and John's sensitive nipples.  
  
"Nice to see you, too, Rodney," John said. "You gonna ask any more stupid questions? Or are you gonna get in here with me?" When Rodney didn't ask, John again raised the loofa. Except this time, it looked like he might throw it at Rodney.  
  
Rodney came out of his stupor long enough to drop his boxers, then scratched his belly. He couldn't help but smile when he noticed John's eyes following as Rodney's dull fingernails dragged over his belly. He didn't move, however. Just stood there for a second, the silence stretching between the two of them until Rodney asked, "So's there enough room for-"  
  
The loofa bounced off Rodney's forehead, then landed back in the tub with a splash.  
  
"Okay, okay," Rodney said as he wiped the bubbles from his forehead, then climbed into the tub. He allowed John to manhandle him enough until he was seated between John's legs and John pulled him to his chest.


End file.
